Oh, the Places We'll Go
by dancerjay12
Summary: One acrobat raised by THE Batman, one hyper speedster, one mischievous magician, one calm but very trouble making Atlantean, one hot-headed archer, one sweet yet highly impish Martian, one joking and playful newbie, and one temperamental clone. They cause enough trouble at home. Imagine them going on public outings, like the zoo or mall. Not to mention drive the JL insane.
1. Street Fair

**Let me know what you think! This fic is going to be extremely OOC, but I had to make it extremely funny. Also, it is rated T for a reason, they are teenagers. Hormonal teenagers. Nothing graphic, but they are teenagers. They will curse, cuss, and be perverted. Remember that.**

**Season 2 never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ in any way, shape, or form. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**12:34 p.m. October 31, Hall of Justice, Washington D.C.**

Thanks to G. Gordon Godfrey, the league were in trouble. They were accused of not interacting at all with the people they protected. And, much to Batman's complete disapproval and annoyance, they hosted an October Festival in D.C. that would take all the money and donate it to charity.

The team had gone to the street festival, deciding to take the day off of crime fighting.

M'gann, clad in her Miss Martian uniform, beamed with happiness and dragged to a game. "Ooh, Conner, can you win me that stuffed bear?!" she asked hopefully.

Superboy blinked. "Uhh, yeah sure." he shrugged, and put down a dollar.

"Just hit those three cans with one hit and you get it." The man at the counter instructed, still slightly surprised at seeing these teen heroes here.

He picked up a ball and threw it at the three cans.

"Nice job, Supey!" Kid Flash began, then saw the ball rip right through the back of the tent. There was a loud scream, and before they knew it, something hit Artemis in the back of her head.

"Ow!" Artemis shouted, holding her head and looked at what hit her. It was the ball Superboy had thrown.

Disbelief entered each of the teen's faces, as well as the man running the game. There were loud and angry shouts coming from the crowd. The team looked at one another, eyes wide, before M'gann cheerfully took the teddy bear off the rack and ran off, quickly followed by the team.

* * *

"I think we lost the angry mob." Rocket panted as they hid behind a large tent.

"Good." Zatanna breathed.

"You know, the only thing worse than an angry mob is-" Robin began, but was interrupted by loud screams. Kid Flash paled. Robin looked like he was going to faint.

"Fangirls." Aqualad finished faintly.

The three original sidekicks looked at one another with looks of horror. Then, they ran. They were quickly followed by a crowd of teenage girls, who were screaming and holding up posters.

"MARRY ME ROBIN!"

"GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME KF!"

"I'M A CHAMPION SWIMMER, AQUALAD!"

The team looked at one another, bewildered.

"Looks like you guys have some competition." Miss Martian giggled at the priceless expressions on Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket's faces.

* * *

"So, you guys wanna go see that clown, he's making animal balloons!" Miss Martian said cheerfully.

Robin froze, and shuddered. "No thanks."

Kid Flash snorted, and poked his best friend. "Scared of clowns, Rob?"

"O-of course not." He scowled, but shakily followed them.

The clown greeted them with a happy smile. "Do you want a dog balloon?"

Robin, his masked eyes filled with fear and terror, squeaked in reply and ran off.

"Huh." Artemis blinked, "The Boy Wonder has a phobia with clowns."

There was a silence between the team. Then they started cracking up. Yes, even Aqualad and Superboy. When they finished dying of laughter, they met up with Robin, who was hiding behind the popcorn man.

"C'mon, Rob, the bad bad clown isn't here anymore." Zatanna giggled.

Robin blushed. "Good."

"Seriously, Rob, how are you afraid of clowns?" Rocket laughed.

"Where do I live?" He asked, glaring at them.

"Gotham." Superboy answered, smirking still.

"And you know what Gotham is famous for?"

"Their villains and high crime rates." Miss Martian said helpfully, still trying to stifle her giggles.

"And can you care to name the villains we fight?"

"Ooh! I got this one." Kid Flash laughed. "Let's see... Poison Ivy, Bane, Riddler, Calender Man, Penguin, Harley Quinn, Joker-" He froze at the name.

"Exactly." Robin glared, his eye twitching.

Silence reigned.

"I still don't see how that clown looked ANYTHING like Joker." Artemis said finally. The team, except Robin, started laughing again.

Robin glared at them, swearing his revenge. They wouldn't laugh at Boy Wonder after he was done.

* * *

"Come on, let's go in the haunted house." Zatanna suggested.

"Nahh, not really my thing." Robin shrugged.

"What, boy wonder scared of a few plastic bats and cheap ghosts too? Don't worry, Robbie, we'll make sure no clowns are in there." Artemis taunted.

Robin's jaw clenched. "Of course not! And this is the Justice League, I'm sure they did a little better than that."

Nevertheless, they went inside. The seats were two seaters, so Artemis and Kid Flash sat together, Superboy and Miss Martian, Zatanna and Robin, and Aqualad and Rocket.

As they entered a dark corridor and the wall shut down behind their carts, the ride suddenly stopped.

"Awww man!" Kid Flash whined.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Robin sighed, pushing the bars off him and Zatanna. They all stood up and turned, only to find that the way in was locked.

"Huh, that's strange." Rocket frowned.

"I could use my super strength to punch it down." Superboy suggested.

"Don't!" Robin warned. "Breaking the door down isn't an option. You don't know how it supports the top, the whole place could come crashing down on us and the civilians."

"So, no destruction." Zatanna confirmed.

Kid Flash suddenly started vibrating rapidly. "KF, don't-!" Robin began, but the speedster ran into the wall, only to come bouncing back a few seconds later, sporting a bloody nose.

Sighs passed across the group.

"Nice try." Miss Martian comforted. Kid Flash just grumbled under his breath while Robin handed him a few tissues from his belt.

"I'd try a teleportation spell, but I can't travel with others yet." Zatanna said, looking downcast.

"There's always the exit." Aqualad reminded them.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Artemis led them down the hall confidently. They ran into a cement wall. On it, in red pain (Or blood) were the words 'help me'.

"Well, that's not creepy at all."

The wall lifted up, and the team continued to walk, slightly shaken by the wall. Suddenly, there was a scream, and the emergency lights flickered out.

"Guys, don't panic, let me just grab my flashlight-" Robin flickered his flashlight on. In front of them, was a demented body with it's arms mangled and bloody.

Zatanna screamed, practically jumping into Robin's arms. Miss Martian looked ready to have a heart attack as she screamed louder than Zatanna, **actually** jumping into Superboy's arms.

"Holy-" Robin yelped, jumping backwards into the screaming Kid Flash and Artemis. He dropped the flashlight.

"Artemis! I thought you said this was a kid thing!" Rocket squeaked, a death grip on their resident Atlantean. The usual blank faced hero looked ready to wet himself. And not in the ocean.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS!" Artemis shouted back.

A voice came out of no where. "LEAVE OR DIE!"

"WHERE THE F*CK IS THE EXIT!?" Kid Flash hollered back.

They were running past the body and through the hall now. They were stopped by a freaky looking, large, and very hairy spider. Not like the three inches large spider. But like a size of an elephant large. Zatanna screamed. They had completely forgotten Zatanna had arachnophobia.

Artemis fired an arrow at it, but it simply dodged.

"RUN!" Aqualad shouted, scared out of his wits. The team ran through a door, and Robin shut it leaning on it while panting heavily.

They were met by a blank room with a single portrait in it. No, not a portrait, it was a mirror. They cautiously approached it, when a figure appeared in the mirror.

"Uhh... you guys see that too, right?" Superboy asked hesitantly.

"Mm hmm." Was the general reply. They slowly turned to see a woman with white skin, empty eye sockets, and hair flowing out in every direction.

Needless to say, they were terrified. They ran away from the woman, screaming bloody murder. The team halted to a stop at the sight of a blue-green ogre with popping yellow eyes, fangs for it's two front teeth, and pointy ears. It roared at them.

Finally, the team burst through the exit, hyperventilating. Most of the Justice League were there, and turned and saw them.

"What happened?" Superman asked, looking confused.

"THERE WAS THIS THING-"

"AND IT BROKE DOWN-"

"THE SPIDER WENT LIKE-"

"IT WAS A GODDAMN OGRE-"

"AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT GHOST WOMAN!?"

The crowd, and the league, stared at the pale white team.

"Ooookaaaay." Superman replied, his voice slow. "Let's get you guys to Black Canary."

Batman appeared out of no where. "Robin, home. Now."

The pale boy wonder practically jumped on him. The Dynamic Duo vanished.

* * *

Batman and Robin entered the Hall of Justice, about to head to the Zeta Tubes to head back home.

"Did you have fun?" Batman asked.

Robin, no longer looking pale and terrified, smirked. "Of course."

"You know, next time you could have just sent me after them." Batman said.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"You find fun in hacking the ride's main frame and adding real life holograms and animations to freak out your team for making fun of your fear in clowns?" Batman asked, struggling to keep the pride out of his tone.

"Yep." Robin cackled.

Batman smirked, proud of his little bird. The team should have known better than to not expect some form of revenge.


	2. The BatCave

**Let me know what you think! This fic is going to be extremely OOC, but I had to make it extremely funny. Also, it is rated T for a reason, they are teenagers. Hormonal teenagers. Nothing graphic, but they are teenagers. They will curse, cuss, and be perverted. Remember that.**

**Any suggestions are welcome!**

**Season 2 never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ in any way, shape, or form. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**8:30 a.m. November 2nd, Wayne Manor, Gotham City**

Honestly, Bruce Wayne was worried. He **never** got worried. But now, he was worried. Dick was fourteen, and although he has been a teenager for more than a year now, he was finally showing signs of teenage rebellion.

It had begun with Cadmus. Disobeying direct orders to stay at the Hall of Justice, instead nearly getting them killed while finding the clone of Superman.

Then, there was 'kidnapping' Zatanna to go look for Red Tornado, who was marked _specifically_ as a League priority. They had specifically told them not to go looking for them, but, as you can see, it was futile.

Then, there was going on Haly's tour with Miss Martian, Superboy, Red Arrow, and Artemis on a EUROPEAN TOUR undercover mission to save his childhood home. Without telling him.

Finally, there was hacking Justice League alerts so they got an alert about Cheshire's movements long before the League. Not to mention disappearing from the Hall of Justice to track said assassin down. Then organizing an undercover mission to ambush Queen Bee, Lex Luthor, Bane, Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and Blockbuster. Not to mention any other acts of rebellion Bruce has yet to find out about.

But this one, Bruce thought would never happen.

Bruce was gone for the day, going on a long business meeting at Wayne Enterprises. Robin had grown closer to his teammates, so close that they were finishing each others sentences, communicating through mental link across the U.S. and it's surrounding oceans (Gotham, Central City, Star City, Dakota City, New York, Atlantis, and Happy Harbor).

And as happy as Bruce was about that, he was not happy to learn that while they were so close, it also meant they trusted each other with their secrets. Really, it was only a matter of time before Robin cracked.

So, while Bruce was on that previously stated business meeting, Robin took the entire team on a 'Field Trip' to Gotham.

"Welcome," Robin said dramatically, his voice full of mischief, "to the Batcave!"

He and Kid Flash pulled off all of their blindfolds. Jaws hit the ground.

"Oh. My. Lord." Artemis whispered, staring around in amazement.

"Wally, did you know about this?" Kaldur asked, his eyes wide.

"Well, sorta. Bats never let me in here, but Robin described it to me when we were really little. Uncle B would sometimes drop me off here, along with Roy when they had JL or rich people things to do." Wally admitted.

"Oh! That reminds me." Robin gave them a trolling grin. In a fluid motion, he swiped off his domino mask. "The name's-"

"Dick Grayson!" Artemis screeched.

Robin cackled. "Nice to see you too, Arty."

"You-you- your that freshman that took my picture in the beginning of the year!" She sputtered.

"Told ya' we'd laugh about it someday." Robin, or Dick, grinned.

"Feel free to explore, but touch at your own expense." Robin warned, his signature cackle as he disappeared into the rafters.

Suddenly, the elevator dinged.

"A!" Wally shouted happily. A butler stepped out of the elevator, holding a tray of cookies.

"I see Master Richard has finally broke, he held up longer than I expected honestly." 'A' said, not batting an eye at the speedster as he wolfed down the cookies at lightning speed.

"Nice to know you have faith in me, Alf." Dick appeared out of nowhere. "This is Alfred," He introduced. "We call him Agent A as Batman and Robin-"

"-and Batgirl, Spoiler, Black Bat, Red Robin, Red Hood, and Shadow." Alfred said.

Dick's head snapped up. "Wha-what?"

"Master Richard, they will have to meet them someday."

Dick shuddered. "But- they're already going to get themselves killed when Bruce gets back... I don't want them to kill them- did you say Red Hood before?"

Alfred hid a smirk. "Yes, Master Richard, Master Jason seems to have come to his senses."

"YEAHHHHHH!" Dick cheered. "Where's that idiot?"

"DIIIIIIIIICKIIIIIEEEE!" A loud voice screamed.

"Gah!" Dick was nearly trampled by a hoard of children.

The team's jaws hit the ground, their eyes as wide as saucers. Except Wally, who was grinning.

"Nice to see you, Dickhead." Jason smirked, but it was wiped off when Dick tackled his little brother in a hug.

"Ughhh! I forgot how touchy-feely you are." He grumbled.

"Finally, you're done being an idiot, Jaybird?" Dick beamed with absolute happiness.

"Shove off, Goldie." He grumbled, "And just because I'm staying here doesn't mean I'm a hero."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Jase." Dick cooed, squeezing the life out of the smaller boy's body.

"I want a hug!" A blonde haired girl demanded.

"Me first, Steph!" A black haired boy shouted, a little shorter than Jason.

When Dick finally released Jason, he backed off, nearly running into Wally. He smirked at the speedster. "What's up, West?"

"Nothing much, Todd." Wally replied, bumping fists with the boy. "Still dying your hair?"

Jason instinctively ran a hand through his now black hair, a small strand of it being white. "Yep."

Wally pouted. "I missed you in the ginger club."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You have Harper."

"Nuh uh. Roy went all crazy to find the original Roy Harper." He sulked.

"What is going on?" Raquel whispered to M'gann. She shrugged.

"After all this time, I figured just to go along with it." she said helpfully.

"Guys, these are my siblings. Barbara Gordon, the only one Bruce didn't adopt or take in, daughter of the Gotham Police commissioner-"

"Who also doesn't know I'm Batgirl." The red head added, a smirk on her face.

"Babs?" Artemis asked incredulously. "Do I have any normal friends?"

Dick and Barbara looked at one another. "Err... don't say anything about this to Bette, she'll be upset she missed out on this."

"WHAT?!"

Dick quickly continued. "Jason Todd, now known as Red Hood, a Rogue hero, Wally and my partner in crime, thirteen years old... right?" Dick looked at the now-ebony kid. He shrugged. "I dunno, I was only dead for a few months..."

"What?!" was the general reply.

Dick completely ignored them. "This one's Timmy Drake, better known as Red Robin, kid genius, he's nine." The little blue eyed boy waved at them shyly, hiding behind Dick's legs.

"Awwww." Megan, Zatanna, and Raquel cooed.

"Stephanie Brown, who's ten years old. Family chatterbox and daughter of Cluemaster. She's Spoiler, by the way."

"Hi! How are you! Why are you green? Why do you have gills-?" The blonde haired girl chirped, her bright blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Not now, Steph." Dick interrupted. "This is Cassandra, or just Cass, Cain." He gestured at an Asian girl with black hair and brown eyes, "She's eight, raised by assassins and wasn't taught to speak until now. She's Black Bat though."

"Damian Wayne, the only one out of all of us to actually be related to Bats-"

"Batman has a son!?"

"-son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul-"

"Al Ghul!?"

"-he's only three, but don't get on his bad side, trust me."

"Shut up, Gwayson." The three year old raven haired boy glared at his brother.

"Just like his old man." Dick finished.

"Hey! That's a dinosaur!" Wally pointed at the large dinosaur figure with realization and wonder.

"And I thought Master Bruce was the detective, Master Wallace." Alfred said, sarcasm there but not really there. If that made any sense.

* * *

Bruce walked in, after an exhausted day at work. "Hey Alfred," He greeted his butler. "Where's the kids?"

"Which ones, Master Bruce?"

Bruce frowned. "All of them."

"I believe you misunderstood me, Master Bruce." Alfred responded. Bruce froze, dropping his briefcase and rushing to the clock. He climbed down the stairs and nearly fainted (not really) at the sight of the cave.

Someone (Superboy, Bruce figured) had knocked down his giant penny. Damian, Jason, Steph, Conner, and Kaldur were currently sitting on the top of the dinosaur. Tim was busy explaining something to M'gann, Zatanna, and Raquel, who were too distracted with cooing at his adorableness to comprehend what he was saying about hacking the BatComputer. The BatMobile suddenly drove in, and the top opened to reveal Robin, or Dick as his mask was off, Artemis, and Wally were laughing inside.

The entire place was trashed.

His jaw hanging agape, he felt someone tug on his pants. Bruce looked down at eight year old Cassandra. She looked up at him with grim, dark brown eyes. "I try tell them."

* * *

**Vote on where you want to team to go next!**

**a) the Zoo  
b) the Watchtower (with the entire League gone)  
c) anywhere else (Please give me ideas!)**


	3. The Watchtower

**Let me know what you think! This fic is going to be extremely OOC, but I had to make it extremely funny. Also, it is rated T for a reason, they are teenagers. Hormonal teenagers. Nothing graphic, but they are teenagers. They will curse, cuss, and be perverted. Remember that.**

**Any suggestions are welcome!**

**Season 2 never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ in any way, shape, or form. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**1:23 p.m. November 8th, The Watchtower**

It wasn't very often that the Watchtower was abandoned. And, to be honest, there has always been at least one person on the watchtower. The last time the Watchtower had been completely left empty, was when Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy were the only sidekicks. That had been what made them change the rules so one League member was always at the Watchtower.

Until now.

No one, not even Batman, had anticipated that Robin had set up a secret alarm that first time he, Wally, and Roy went up there when he was as kid that would alert him if the entire league was gone.

He had nearly forgotten about it up until this point.

It was a semi-normal day at the cave. Robin wasn't there, as he was still grounded for the whole Batcave disaster. He would have been grounded for longer, but Batman hadn't forgotten about him messing with his teammates on Halloween.

**Recognized, Robin B-01**

"Robin!" Kid Flash raced to the Zeta Tubes. "I thought you were still grounded, what are you doing here?"

Robin ran towards him, gasping for breath. He was in civvies, but wasn't wearing sunglasses. "Wa-Wally!"

"What?!" He asked anxiously. "Did something happen?"

"Alert W!" Robin shouted, waving his arms like a lunatic. Kid Flash froze, his eyes going wide.

"WHAT?"

"I said-"

"I heard you! I never thought it'd happen!" Kid Flash paced. "Call Red Arrow."

"Already done!" Robin replied.

The rest of the team watched with puzzled looks. "What's going on?" M'gann asked.

"ALERT W!" Kid Flash shouted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Before anyone could reply, the Zeta Tubes rang out.

**Recognized, Speedy B-06**

"IT'S RED ARROW!" The firey tempered archer screamed. He stormed towards them breathless. "What's going on? Robin called me, saying it was an emergency!"

"ALERT W!" Robin and Kid Flash shouted at the same time.

The team expected Red Arrow to blow up and yell at them, but instead, his jaw dropped. "W-what?!"

"We said-"

"I heard what you said! I didn't think the League would be that **careless**!"

"Would someone tell us what Alert W is?" Artemis asked, annoyed.

"The Watchtower is empty!" Robin exclaimed.

Silence.

"**That's** what you're all worked up about?!" Rocket asked incredulously.

"YES!" Kid Flash replied, beaming. "You don't understand! When we were little, GA, Flash, and Bats would drop us off at the Watchtower when they had to fight some big villain or go off world, and the rest of the league would babysit us or face the wrath of Daddy!Arrow, Daddy!Flash, and Daddy!Bats!"

"Daddy what?" Superboy asked, looking confused

"Anyways," Red Arrow added, smirking as he completely ignored the Kryptonian. "One time, they left us alone to go on an off world mission for a week, but then Wonder Woman was called back to her home island, Martian Manhunter was called back to Mars for some reason, Superman had to fight Lex Luthor or something back in Metropolis, Red Tornado was... you know what, I actually don't remember where he was, Black Canary was busy on Earth, Captain Marvel and Zatara were off world with GA, Flash, and Batman, and the Hawks were taking care of something about giant robots in Taipei."

"So the three of us were on the Watchtower. Alone." Robin finished. "Batman called it 'the dumbest and most terrible failure the League has ever faced'." He said proudly.

"How old were you guys?" Zatanna asked.

"Ehhh... I was nine, Wally was about twelve I think, and Speedy was about fourteen." Robin mused, "We completely trashed the place."

"So, you guys are gonna do that again?" Artemis asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Yep." Was the answer from all three. Kid Flash and Robin high fived, running through the Zeta Tubes and disappeared as the recognition rang out.

"You guys coming?" Red Arrow raised an eyebrow, turning slightly.

The team looked at one another. "Alright." Aqualad agreed, a small smile tugging on his lips.

* * *

Red Arrow cackled madly. So madly that everyone, even himself, was questioning his state of mind. Smirking, he held up the red spray paint and entered his ex-mentor's room.

"I think we broke him." Kid Flash whispered to Robin. The young bird nodded in agreement.

"Wanna go try on Batman's suit?"

"Sure!" Robin jumped on Kid Flash, and the two disappeared.

"Okay... so, what do you guys wanna do?" Zatanna turned to her teammates. Kaldur looked at her, a slight smirk on his face.

"When I was younger and just beginning as Aqualad, my mentor told me there was one room I was forbidden to go to." He said slowly.

The others leaned in with anticipation. "Not even Kid Flash knows about it." Kaldur added, and he led the others through a door.

"Oh my lord..." Raquel gaped.

"They've got it **so** good." Artemis muttered.

"The kitchen..." M'gann gasped.

"Pig out." Zatanna grinned. A few minutes later, a dark shadow appeared over the teens. They screamed, memories of the haunted house coming back to them. They turned, saw it was only Batman, and screamed louder.

"Wait a minute!" Superboy growled, having stopped shouting. "The Zeta Tubes didn't ring out. And he's too tall."

'Batman' smirked. "Oh, c'mon, Supey!" A voice whined, but 'Batman' mouth wasn't moving.

Artemis, having color come back to her, suddenly looked furious. "Wally! Robin!"

Robin laughed, brushing the cape away and revealing the ebony sitting on Wally's shoulders. The red head grinned as well.

Dick smirked, put the cape around them so it was blocking Wally and Dick's body, and said, "I am the night, I am vengeance, I am... the BATMAN!"

Knowing that it was really their young teammates, they burst into laughter at how ridiculous it sounded, yet how similar Dick could morph his voice into Batman's.

"You guys nearly gave me a heart attack!" Zatanna gasped, clutching her chest.

Dick flipped off Wally's shoulders, kissing Zatanna's cheek with a laugh.

"Sorry, Zee. It was so worth it." He smirked.

"Ooh! Food!" Wally practically drooled, zipping to the fridge and scarfing down everything in sight.

"Has anyone seen Roy?" M'gann asked.

"I think he's vandalizing Green Arrow's room..." Robin replied, before picking up a chocolate bar. Wally smacked it out of his hand.

"DUDE! NO CHOCOLATE!" Wally shouted.

Dick pouted. "But-but-"

"No buts, don't you remember what happened last time?"

Dick and Kaldur shuddered, making Wally nod. "Exactly. No. Sugar."

"What-" Conner began, but Artemis put a hand over his mouth.

"We're better off no knowing," She muttered.

Roy suddenly walked in the room, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Wally, Dick, and Kaldur recognized it. They groaned collectively.

"Roy, what did you do?" Kaldur asked.

"Just left GA a little gift." He replied. The team, plus Roy, sat around the table, pigging out on the League's food, until the zeta tubes rang out.

**Recognized, Captain Marvel 15**

"Okay, guys, don't panic..." Dick breathed as the entire team froze. "Here's the plan..."

* * *

Billy Batson was having a pretty good day, if he did say so himself. He had finished patrol over Fawcett City, won a battle in Metropolis after helping Superman (who was called away immediately), and he had a great sandwich for lunch. Finally, he went back to the Watchtower for his next assignment.

Then, he was attacked by ninjas.

Captain Marvel screamed like a little girl as eight figures dressed in all black jumped out of nowhere, surrounding him as soon as he left the Zeta Tube.

"Yas mazahs!" one figure shouted.

A single word tore out of Captain Marvel's throat. "Shazam!" he turned into ten year old Billy Batson. Before he could say it again, someone grabbed him from behind. Another ninja!

One ninja held him by his arms, pinning him to the ground while another, faster than he could comprehend, gagged him. The last thing he saw was a black boot hit him in the head.

The ninjas removed their masks, and grinned at one another smugly. Robin laughed. "I knew the plan to hide all the ninja outfits in Batman's room would come in handy!"

M'gann smiled, shape shifting back into her civvies. "What should we do next?"

"We can completely vandalize the place." Roy suggested, pulling off his ninja outfit.

"Didn't you already do that?" Conner asked.

"Only with GA's room... and besides, the League's got two billionaires backing them up." Roy pointed out.

"He has a good point." Raquel said, grinning mischievously.

"I hope this doesn't turn out like the Batcave." Dick shrugged, then took out several cans of spray paint from his utility belt. "Who wants to create art?"

* * *

Hours Later, the entire League returned to the Watchtower. As they exited the Zeta Tubes, gasped and slack jaws were not an uncommon sight.

"Great Hera..." Wonder Woman's mouth fell open.

Grafitti filled the walls and furniture. Chairs and tables were knocked over, doors were missing. Their kitchen was empty yet messy at the same time, with dirty plates, cups, and bowls all around the room. Green Arrow ran into his room, to find red spray pain everywhere and a black arrow emblem on the wall. In black, letters spelled out "My name is not Speedy" and then "Green Arrow sucks eggs". Who knew Roy could be so juvenile?

Batman quickly checked his own room, feeling a bit relieved that the only thing wrong was that one of his costumes were missing and the place where Robin had kept his ninja outfits was empty. Okay, at least the kids weren't THAT suicidal.

Superman flew straight to his room, nearly fainting as he found the entire place covered in black paint, a backwards Superman S symbol in red on the wall. In red on the door was "Miss M and SB were here!"

Flash's room was covered in neon yellow paint with red lightning bolts everywhere. There were also the words "KF and Artemis were were!"

Wonder Woman's room was painted black and purple, much to her irritation. The purple words spelled "Rocket Rules!" and then "Wonder Slut!"

Martian Manhunter's room was painted white and red, looking more like a candy cane than anything else. M'gann had painted a large red X over the ceiling.

Dr. Fate entered his plain room to see it completely covered in black and white, the words "Esaeler ym dad uoy gabehcuod!" backwards. Inside Dr. Fate, Giovanni Zatara was praising his daughter for her accomplishment, laughing at Nabu's shock at the disrespect.

Aquaman laughed at the others reactions. "It's a good thing **my **protege is not this juvenile and would never do something like this-" He stepped into his room, his smile disappearing as he saw the entire place painted sea blue, the Atlantis symbol all over the place in sea green.

"Wait a minute!" Black Canary looked around, "Has anyone seen Captain Marvel?"

The League rushed into Captain Marvel's room, to see Billy Batson tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth. He screamed into the gag, looking relieved as he saw the League. But they didn't free him. They were too busy looking at the red writing on the wall of the bedroom.

Surrounding red words, was a letter 'R', a yellow lightning bolt, a Superman 'S', a red X, a green arrow, a purple circle, a black top hat, a red arrow, and a golden Atlantis insignia.

The words read, 'Young Justice: Don't call us Sidekicks'.

* * *

**Vote on where you want to team to go next!**

**a) the Zoo  
b) Wayne/Queen Industries  
c) Public Library  
d) School  
e) Concert  
f) Central City Rogue's Hideout  
g) Disney World  
h) Smallville  
i) Another dimension!**


	4. Another Dimension: Young Injustice

**Let me know what you think! This fic is going to be extremely OOC, but I had to make it extremely funny. Also, it is rated T for a reason, they are teenagers. Hormonal teenagers. Nothing graphic, but they are teenagers. They will curse, cuss, and be perverted. Remember that.**

**Any suggestions are welcome!**

**Season 2 never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ in any way, shape, or form. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

After the incident at the Watchtower, the League gathered them all on the Watchtower to clean up the mess.

"Hey, what's this room?" Dick, as he dropped his sponge, opened a door.

"Oooh, secret room!" Wally beamed, bursting the door open and shoving past Boy Wonder.

"Whoa... this is sorta like their super secret weapons/souvinear room!" Raquel walked in, looking around with wonder.

"Hey, what's this do?" Conner asked, pushing a button.

"SUPERBOY DON'T!" The entire team screamed at him.

A machine whizzed to life, and a large light lit up. They were blinded as their screams echoed, before they disappeared from the Watchtower.

* * *

"Ughhh, where are we?" Artemis groaned, rubbing her head while pushing herself up.

"I think... I think we're in Happy Harbor." M'gann replied, looking around the town.

"Who are you!?" a voice shouted. A group of people stood behind him.

"Whoa..." Dick breathed, his eyes wide as the group stepped into the light.

"Shit, did we get transported into **another** dimension?" Wally whined.

Roy grumbled under his breath. "You'd think the Teen Titans were bad enough..."

"I liked their Kid Flash." Wally decided.

"What?" was most of the team's reply.

"I still do not understand why Garth was Aqualad." Kaldur muttered.

"Cool! We have evil counterparts!" Zatanna looked at them, and smirked, "Wow, Robin, you look good."

Robin's counterpart blinked. "Uhhhhhh."

The guy who looked like Kid Flash looked amused, "Always attracting the ladies, X."

"X? What kind of name is that?" Robin shook his head.

"The name's Red X." His counterpart scowled, but could see these new people were not dangerous. Or, at least, they weren't intending to fight them.

"You said we were evil, you mean you're, like, those capes?" Artemis' counterpart wrinkled nose.

Wally examined Artemis' counterpart. "Orange and black, suits you Arty." Artemis rolled her eyes and hit him over the head.

"Let's take them back to the cave." Aqualad's counterpart instructed. The two teams walked back to a huge mountain, exactly like their own.

"Wow, it's like we never left." M'gann looked around.

"Who are you?" Red X asked.

"You're counterparts from our own dimension." Robin answered truthfully.

"And you aren't shocked that you're meeting us, who are technically villains?"

"This gets us out of cleaning the entire Watchtower." Raquel shrugged, "We're pretty much alright at the moment, and you guys haven't tried to kill us. So, we're good."

"Fair enough, I've seen their watchtower," Red Arrow's counterpart agreed, "It'd suck to clean that whole place. Why are you cleaning it?"

"We _may_ have vandalized the place." Conner shrugged nonchalantly. The other team stared at them incredulously.

"Are you **sure** you guys aren't villains?" Red X asked.

"Yep, and who exactly are you guys?"

"I'm Inertia." Wally's counterpart cut in, a grin on his face, "This is Miss Mask, Ultraboy, Tigress, Tempest, Arsenal, Kinetic, and Raven. And you've already met Red X."

"This is Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, Aqualad, Red Arrow, Rocket, and Zatanna. I'm Robin." Boy Wonder replied proudly.

"Hey, so do you guys have a JL... or an IL, I suppose?" Artemis asked curiously.

"The Injustice League, yeah. Or as we like to call them, Illinois." Raven smirked.

"IL..." Conner echoed, "The initials for the state of Illinois."

There was a moment of silence, then they started cracking up.

* * *

The Injustice League entered their 'base' in D.C.

As the founders entered first, they froze. Anger burned on their faces as they saw their redecorated statues.

Ultraman's statue had a large mustache on it, complete with a uni brow, glasses, and a beard.

Super Woman's statue was completely tee-peed, wrapped around with toilet paper up until her neck to reveal her face.

Owlman's statue was dressed in a pink, lacy bra, most likely from Victoria Secret. The rest of the statue was spray painted pink and red with a bunch of heart shaped post its.

Power Ring's statue was painted all yellow and decorated with paper suns, stars, and anything else yellow. Plus was surrounded by bananas.

Barracuda's black statue was painted to look like Aquaman's costume, and was surrounded by fire and fireworks.

Johnny Quick's statue was painted ALL read instead of yellow, with Kid Flash and Inertia's lightning bolt symbol on it along with falcons flying around, 'doing their business' on it.

J'edd J'arkus's statue was painted red, with words in bright red letters 'White Martians Rule!'.

* * *

**Vote on where you want to team to go next!**

**a) the Zoo  
b) Wayne/Queen Industries  
c) Public Library  
d) School  
e) Concert  
f) Central City Rogue's Hideout  
g) Disney World  
h) Smallville  
**


	5. Queen and Wayne Enterprises

**Let me know what you think! This fic is going to be extremely OOC, but I had to make it extremely funny. Also, it is rated T for a reason, they are teenagers. Hormonal teenagers. Nothing graphic, but they are teenagers. They will curse, cuss, and be perverted. Remember that.**

**Any suggestions are welcome!**

**Season 2 never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ in any way, shape, or form. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

The Justice League eventually dragged the team back to their dimension, but not before Zatanna and her counterpart, Raven, created a secret portal so they could go between worlds and hang out.

"I'm soooooooo bored." Wally whined. "What do you guys want to do?"

"When I'm bored, or decide to ditch class, I go see Bruce at work." Dick suggested.

"And what do you do there?"

"Just bother Bruce, take candy from his secretary, play video games with Lucius Fox, bother Bruce, slingshot myself down the long hallways using a rolling chair-"

"I say we go." Zatanna said with a mischievous smile.

**Later**

"_Mr. Wayne_?" His secretary buzzed him in his office. Bruce pressed the button and spoke.

"Yes?"

"_There are some teens on level fifteen causing an... ah, spectacle._"

Bruce frowned. _Teens?_

His eyes suddenly narrowed. "I'll be right there."

He jumped out of his chair and stormed outside, into the elevator, and pressed the button fifteen. Terrible elevator music played, causing Bruce's mood to only decrease at the 80's music.

"RICHARD!" He shouted, storming down the hall as he found Dick and Zatanna sitting in a chair while Superboy and Miss Martian were pulling back a large rubber band (he didn't even want to **know** where that came from), prepared to sling shot them through the hall.

Dick winced as he saw his mentor. "Hiya, Bruce! You look grumpy... did you take the elevator again?"

Bruce glared at his ward. "Dick! What did I tell you about sling shooting yourself down the hallway! I thought I told you not to last time you go detention for slamming yourself into the fire alarm!"

Wally sped towards Bruce- probably to tell him to lighten up, or ask for food, or both- before tripping and slamming into Artemis, who stumbled back and cursed. Miss Martian, who was standing right next to Artemis, was distracted and accidentally let her telekenesis go.

Conner jumped back and let go of the band as well, startled. Bruce ducked into an office before the chair and slam into him. When he stuck his head out again, he saw Zatanna gripping onto Dick like her life depended on it, but they were both laughing loudly.

"I wanna go next!" Wally shouted, before he stopped because of a glare directed towards him from Bruce.

"Uh,"

Security guards appeared, dragging the struggling teens out.

"Aw, c'mon Bruce!" Dick whined, as a huge security guard picked him up.

Bruce simply rolled his eyes. "See you home, Dick." he pouted in reply.

* * *

The team sighed as they sat outside Wayne Enterprises.

Dick pulled out his phone, on youtube to watch funny videos. He suddenly burst out laughing. He looked up, smirking. "You guys wanna take a visit to Queen Enterprises?"

Artemis looked at him. "What for?"

Raquel looked over Dick's shoulder, and laughed. "Classic." she said. Dick smirked in reply. Wally zoomed over to him, grabbed the phone out of his hands, and burst out in laughter.

"Let's call Roy first."

Kaldur frowned, also watching the video, before trying to fight the smirk off his face. "Let us do it."

* * *

"_Mr. Queen?_"

Oliver Queen pressed the intercom to his secretary. "Yeah, Jan?"

"_There are some teens here asking to see you._"

Ollie looked confused. "What for?"

"_I don't know. They said it was an emergency._"

Ollie frowned. "Let them in."

He thought it'd be a bunch of teens complaining about his latest product, not the entire team, even Roy, walking in with smirks on their faces, as if they knew what they were about to do was going to end badly for him.

"Ollie." Roy nodded at him coolly.

"What are you-"

Dick suddenly smirked, bursting into song, "There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium, and hydrogen, and oxygen, and nitrogen, and rhenium-"

"What?" Oliver stared at Dick as if he just dropped down from outerspace.

Wally and Roy quickly followed, evil smirks on their faces, "-And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium, and iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium-"

"Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium, and lanthanum, and osmium, and astatine, and radium. And gold procatcanium, and indium, and gallium-" M'gann joined in.

"Are you guys singing the-" Oliver gaped.

"-And iodine, and thorium, and thulium, and thallium." Kaldur added, "There's yttrium, ytterbium, actinium, and rubidium-"

"Kaldur! You too?"

"-and boron, gadolinium, niobium, iridium," Zatanna sang, "And strontium and silicon and silver and samarium, and bismuth, bromine, lithium, beryllium, and barium."

"Thank god it stopped-"

"There's holmium, and helium, and hafnium, and erbium. And phosphorous and francium and fluorine and terbium. And manganese, and mercury, molybdenum, magnesium-" Raquel continued.

"Where the hell did you learn this anyways!?"

"-dysprosium, and scandium, and cerium, and cesium. And lead, praseodymium, and platinum, plutonium, palladium, promethium, potassium, polonium. And tantalum, technetium, titanium, tellurium, and cadmium and calcium and curium," Artemis finished.

"There's sulfur, californium, and fermium, berkelium, and also mendelevium, einsteinium, nobelium," M'gann sang.

They all sang together, "And Argon, krypton, neon, radon, xenon, zinc, and rhodium. And chlorine, carbon, cobalt, copper, tungsten, tin, and sodium.

Oliver had his jaw hit on the desk. "What are you kids doing? Quit singing!"

Wally zoomed over to him, poking his shoulder several times. "BotherbotherbotherbotherbotherBotherbotherbotherb otherbotherBotherbotherbotherbotherbotherBotherbot her botherbotherbotherBotherbotherbotherbotherbother-" 

"What the hell?"

Dick quickly joined in. "BotherbotherbotherbotherbotherBotherbotherbotherb otherbotherBotherbotherbotherbotherbotherBotherbot herbotherbotherbotherBotherbotherbotherbotherbothe rBotherbotherbotherbotherbother-"

Roy smirked, clearly enjoying the half confusion and half outrage that contorted on Ollie's face. Much to his surprise, he said, "BotherbotherbotherbotherbotherBotherbotherbotherb otherbotherBotherbotherbotherbotherbotherBotherbot herbotherbotherbotherBotherbotherbotherbotherbothe r-"

"Would you guys shut up!?"

M'gann laughed, her eyes sparkling while Artemis smirked, "BotherbotherbotherbotherbotherBotherbotherbotherb otherbotherBotherbother botherbotherbotherBotherbotherbotherbotherbother-" 

Conner, his face usually blank, fought a grin that threatened to take over his face and continued, "BotherBotherbotherbotherbotherbotherBotherbotherb otherbotherbotherBotherbotherbotherbotherbotherBot herbotherbotherbotherbother-"

"You guys are in **so** much trouble!" Ollie seethed, prepared to call security.

Zatanna and Raquel joined in together, "BotherbotherbotherbotherbotherBotherbotherbotherb otherbotherBotherbotherbotherbotherbotherBotherbot herbotherbotherbotherBotherbotherbotherbotherbothe rBotherbotherbotherbotherbother-"

"Kaldur, please stop your teammates!" Oliver begged the usually level-headed teen.

Kaldur simply looked at Oliver sympathetically, before saying, "BotherBotherBotherBotherBotherBotherBotherBotherB otherBotherBotherBotherBotherBotherBother-"

"Would you stop saying BOTHER!"

The teens fell silent.

"Well, you heard the man, no more bother." Roy said, a cruel smirk on his face.

Wally and Dick exchanged looks, before saying, "Leedle leedle leedle leedle leedle Leedle leedle leedle leedle leedle Leedle leedle leedle leedle leedle Leedle leedle leedle leedle leedle Leedle leedle leedle leedle leedle Leedle leedle leedle leedle leedle-"

Oliver screamed, running out of his office.

Co-workers turned and stared at their boss in shock. He looked pissed beyond hell.

"Ollie, was there another spider?" Arthur asked slowly. Oliver sent a glare at him.

"No! There are demons in my office!"

The employees turned to see the teenagers slowly and calmly exiting the office. The teens turned and saw everyone looking at them, and waved innocently in unison.

All the employees turned back to Oliver, who looked terrified. He screamed again, running down the hall as the eyes of the workers followed him. They exchanged looks that all said 'he's finally lost it'.

Jan put an hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off, Mr. Queen."

* * *

**Vote on where you want to team to go next!**

**a) the Zoo  
b) WalMart  
c) Public Library  
d) School  
e) Concert  
f) Central City Rogue's Hideout  
g) Disney World  
h) Smallville  
i) Video Game Tournament**


	6. Walmart

**Let me know what you think! This fic is going to be extremely OOC, but I had to make it extremely funny. Also, it is rated T for a reason, they are teenagers. Hormonal teenagers. Nothing graphic, but they are teenagers. They will curse, cuss, and be perverted. Remember that.**

**Any suggestions are welcome!**

**Season 2 never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ in any way, shape, or form. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Dick asked, looking at his friends.

Wally shrugged, pulling out his laptop. Artemis leaned onto him, watching him go on the internet. They both suddenly started cracking up.

"What?" Kaldur asked with curiosity.

"Look at this!" Wally laughed, turning the screen to show the Atlantean. To everyone's surprise, Kaldur burst into full laughter.

"If it made Kal laugh, I've gotta see this." Zatanna grabbed the laptop and Robin looked over her shoulder. They started laughing as well. Zatanna ended up lying on the ground, holding her stomach as she attempted to regain her breath. Robin gave his signature cackle, practically dying with laughter.

Raquel, M'gann, and Conner read the title. "17 Things to do at Walmart."

* * *

"I don't think this will end well..." Miss Martian said nervously, standing outside the store in her superhero uniform. The entire team were clad in their uniforms, all ignoring the strange looks and stares they got from civilians.

"Don't worry, Miss M!" Kid Flash said cheerfully, "There are nine of us, and seventeen things to do with one thing that includes two people- I did not just say that, did I?"

The team burst into laughter. Even Superboy, who had just been given the talk, snickered lightly. Kid Flash's face was bright red.

"I-I didn't mean it that way! I was talking about number 3 on the list, it requires two people to do it!" he groaned as they walked inside the store.

Once their laughter ceased and turned into panting, Rocket volunteered to go first, heading to the Electronics section. Robin pretended to wipe a tear away.

"We-we've corrupted her already!" He said, pride leaking into his voice.

Rocket came out of the isle a few minutes later.

"Well?" Artemis asked. Rocket smirked, just as a long line of different alarms and ringing sounded. Several shoppers stopped what they were doing and turned to see what the noise was coming from.

A few employees dashed towards the noise, all of them red faced and looking angry. One of the employees turned to look at the laughing teens with anger on his face.

"Run!" Aqualad whispered to his friends, and they quickly dashed away.

**1. Set all the alarms in Electronics to go off at five minute intervals.**

* * *

"I wanna do this one," Red Arrow declared, smirking as he took a can of tomato juice from his backpack.

"Why would you have that?" Superboy asked.

"Why would you not?" he countered. Superboy just blinked. Red Arrow opened the can and poured a little out, making a trail of the orange-reddish liquid to the men's bathroom.

The team hid behind shelves of toys, all of them snickering as an Red Arrow smirked again and made another trail leading to the ladies' bathroom. Kid Flash wolf-whistled, earning a dirty look from the red archer.

"Roy, hide!" Robin hissed, as he spotted an employee nearing the bathroom. Red Arrow disappeared into the long rows of toys and watched the employee's face turn pale to beet red.

******2. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms.**

* * *

"Alright, KF and I have got this one!" Robin declared, dragging his best friend off. He stood on one side of a walk way and Kid Flash stood on the other. As another employee neared them, the two boys pretended to pull a rope, blocking the man's path.

The employee blinked, and stopped walking. He was a bit questionable as to why a bunch of sidekicks were in Walmart... pretending to pull a rope. Well, they are teens, to be fair. The employee quickly caught on, and played along.

**3. Pretend to pull a rope between isles and see if people fall for it**

* * *

"C'mon, Kal, you'r turn!" Wally clapped his friend on the back. He sighed, picked up a small packet of M&M's, and walked up to the check out place.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He said with a straight face. The young woman looked at him, and her eyes went wide.

"I- uh, Aqualad?" she opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Yes. May I put this bag of M&M's on lay away?" he asked seriously, holding up the bag. The employee stared at him with her mouth open in shock, as if seriously considering if he was joking or not.

"I- uh, but- what?"

Aqualad simply walked away as if nothing happened, leaving a bewildered woman. "Sidekicks these days..."

**4. Put a bag of M&M's on lay away**

* * *

"I wanna do this one." Artemis said, smirking creepily.

She walked up to a male employee. "Sir?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was told to tell you Code 3 in Housewares." She said simply.

The employee, who had a name tag saying '**Hello, My name is Todd**', widened his eyes. "Oh no, not again... I'll get Steve to do it this time!" he said, his voice horrified as he ran off.

The team burst into laughter, "I wonder what Code 3 means..." Zatanna wondered.

_With Todd_

"Steve! Code 3 in Housewares!" he called to the other male. He paled.

"No! A kid could not have thrown up **again**!"

**5. Walk up to an employee and say in an official tone "Code 3 in housewares" and see what happens**

* * *

"Alright, you guys see one anywhere?" Superboy looked around.

"There." Aqualad pointed to a wet floor sign. Superboy simply picked it up and walked to the clothing section, where it was carpeted.

A pair of teen boys walked over, and burst out laughing. One guy high-fived Superboy. "Nice job, bro! Don't know who you are, but Superman is now my favorite hero!"

Before Superboy could throw a hissy fit about how he wasn't Superman, the others quickly dragged him away.

**6. Move a 'CAUTION: WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area**

* * *

"Alright, I'm going in." Zatanna said mischievously. She climbed into a tent on display, moving around to get comfortable. She turned to a buff looking man with ragged hair and tattoos, her head sticking out from the tent door.

"Hi! You can come in if you bring pillows!" She said in a peppy voice. The man looked at her carefully, eyes roaming her body before smiling creepily and saying,

"Okay!" he ran off to find pillows. Robin's eyes widened and he quickly dragged Zatanna away from the camping department.

**7. ****Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding** **department **

* * *

Miss Martian acted casual, browsing through the clothes. An employee smiled at her.

"May I help you?" he asked politely, eyes a bit wide at seeing the green-skinned girl.

Miss Martian let out a sob, tears leaking out her eyes and she shouted, "Why can't you people just leave me alone!?"

The employee took a step back, eyes wide as saucers. "I-I'm sorry?"

Miss Martian gave another exaggerated wail, before running of to hide her laughter.

**8. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and shout "Why can't you people just leave me alone?"**

* * *

"My turn again." Rocket smiled, and randomly picked up a bunch of clothing before walking into a dressing room stall. After about a minute, the team outside heard a loud shout of,

"THERE'S NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!" a second later, shoppers fled the dressing rooms.

"Haha!" Robin burst into laughter, falling to the ground.

Employees ran into the dressing room, dragging Rocket out.

"Hey! Let me go! Do you KNOW who my mentor is? A member of the Justice League! PUT ME DOWN!" She struggled in the large men's grips. Rocket spotted her teammates. "Guys! Help me!"

The team exchanged looks.

"I'm sorry, but we've never met her in our lives!" Artemis exclaimed.

**9. Walk into a dressing room and after a while, shout out "There's no toilet paper in here!"**

* * *

Aqualad gave a scream. His teammates and two employees ran towards him, shocked. Aqualad furiously gestured to the fish in the fishtanks.

"How-how dare you?! Why don't you just leave those poor fish alone!? THEY HAVE FEELINGS TOO! IT'S INJUSTICE!" he shouted.

"Sir, you're creating a disruption-"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW CRUEL YOU ARE BEING TO THEM?!"

The employees dragged Aqualad out of the store.

"INJUSTICE, I TELL YOU!" was the last thing they heard from him.

There was a silence between the team. "You know, that wasn't on the list, but that was awesome!" Wally exclaimed, laughing.

**10. In the fish tanks, scream "Why can't you just leave all those poor fish alone! IT'S INJUSTICE!"**

* * *

"This is totally mine!" Miss Martian beamed, running into a clothes rack and camouflaging herself in. An elderly woman passed by, looking at the shirts.

"OOH! OOH! PICK ME! PICK ME!" Miss Martian shouted, bursting out of the clothing rack and turning the camouflage off.

The elderly woman screamed and ran off. Employees quickly led Miss Martian out of the store. She didn't seem to notice. She was too busy laughing her head off.

**11. Hide in a clothing rack and when someone comes over, burst out and shout "PICK ME! PICK ME!"**

* * *

Superboy just wanted to go outside to wait with the others *CoughMissMartianCough*. He took a pillow from a large bin and walked to an isle, laying down on the ground and closing his eyes.

The others casually walked around in the isle or around.

Ten minutes passed, and at least fifteen employees and thirty shoppers had passed by. No one spared more than a second glance at the sleeping clone.

Eventually, Robin poked the half-Kryptonian, declaring he was really asleep.

"You know, I think we learned something today." Red Arrow said.

"Yeah." Zatanna nodded, "You can sleep in Walmart, AND NO ONE CARES."

**12. Take a pillow and lie down on the ground or on a bottom shelf, pretending to sleep**

* * *

Zatanna snapped her fingers and whispered somethings backwards. Music from "Mission Impossible" began to play and she suspiciously looked around, tip toeing through the isles.

She looked at each customer, staring them down before they got uncomfortable and she looked away, whispering into her bare wrist, "No sight of him yet."

Zatanna made the mistake of doing this to the manager, and was quickly kicked out and joined the others outside, including Superboy who had awoken from his nap and gone outside.

**13. Dart around the store while suspiciously humming the "Mission Impossible" theme song**

* * *

"Special Batglue." Robin tossed a bottle to Artemis, who grinned and pulled out a five dollar bill. She pasted the bottle on one side of the dollar and placed it on the ground.

The remainder of the teens watched as a six year old girl skipped over to the dollar bill and tried to peel it off. "Mommy! The ground isn't letting me take the money!"

The teens stifled their snickers and laughs, and the mother quickly pulled her daughter away.

Three teens walked up to the dollar. One ripped the dollar bill, angry. "Damn it! Why won't the freaking money come off!"

"Dude, that bill is invalid anyways, you ripped it." Another one snickered. Artemis's eyes flashed and she stood up from her hiding spot.

"You idiots! You have no idea the value of money these days!" she stormed towards them. The three teens, obviously shocked by her appearance (I mean, a chick in a hero costume with a bow and arrow has to be slightly stunning) and terrified by the noticeable weapons on her, ran for their lives.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS NOW, YOU DOUCHEBAGS!"

**14. Glue a dollar bill to the ground in the toy isle to see how many kids try to get it**

* * *

"I'm taking this one." Red Arrow bravely walked to the hunting department, picking up a hunting rifle as an employee warily approached him. Red Arrow handling guns couldn't be good.

"Uh, if you're looking for the bow and arrows, they're over there." He pointed down the isle.

"Actually, that is extremely stereo typical! Just because I'm Red Arrow and an archer, does not mean I don't have an interest in guns!" he snapped.

"I thought you were Speedy..."

"For Jesus' sake! A man can't change his name without people calling him by his original one!"

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Good. Now, do you know where the anti-depressants are?" he asked bluntly. The employee opened and closed his mouth several times before hastily taking the rifle out of Red Arrow's hands and telling him where they were.

**15. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask an employee where the anti-depressants are**

* * *

"Since, Rob and I want to do the last part, you can go again, Red." Kid Flash declared.

Just in time too.

"**Excuse me shoppers-**"

Red Arrow let out a piercing screech. Shoppers looked at him as if he was insane.

"NO! NO! IT'S THOSE VOICES AGAIN!" he screeched, crouched into a small ball on the ground with a terrified expression on his face. A few security guards took him away, one of them muttering,

"To Arkham."

**16. When an announcement comes on over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream "NO! NO! It's those voices** **again!" **

* * *

"We're so getting kicked out for this one." Robin said, looking at his best friend.

Kid Flash nodded, staring at his friend in the shopping cart grimly. At his top speed while pushing Robin, his screamed to anyone who'd listen:

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, THEY'RE COMING!" he screamed.

**17. Push your friend in a shopping cart through the store and shout, "The British are coming, the British are coming!"**

* * *

And from that point on, they were forbidden from stepping foot inside any Walmart for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Vote on where you want to team to go next!**

**a) the Zoo  
b) Tattoo Parlor  
c) Public Library  
d) School  
e) Concert  
f) Central City Rogue's Hideout  
g) Disney World  
h) Smallville  
i) Video Game Tournament  
j) an elevator**


End file.
